That Girl That Won't Fade From My Mind
by Day After Tomorrow
Summary: This is a total S&S fic with a hint of M&T . Basically it's about how Syaoran left Sakura for training and when he comes back he doesn't remember her but Tomoyo & Meiling try their best to bring them back together. Chappie 3 is up!
1. The Face that Won't Fade

**That Girl Who Won't Fade From My Mind   
A story made by Day After Tomorrow  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura though I wish I did.  
  
Key:  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: = flashback  
  
...................................................................................................................... = scene change  
  
[ ] = boring author notes made by yours truly  
  
If I make any spelling mistakes or anything like that, please tell me! Thanks, Don't 4get to R&R!  
**  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Five years... Five years have already passed since the last time I've seen Syaoran." The brown-haired girl thought wearily as she watched the rain slowly fall and drip down her window pane. [I luv the rain ]  
  
Sakura's eyes stared blankly ahead as she thought of the last words she heard from her one and only love that left her so long ago for the training that laid ahead of him.  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
_I will come back Sakura, after all my training is done. Then, we'll be together once again... But until then, I won't forget you. Please wait for me..._ His voice faded from her mind as she replayed the memory of the plane leaving, with his face plastered to the window with a sad gaze.  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
"I waited and finally your coming back to me... For all these long years... I'll see you again. Tomorrow... But, did you wait for me?" Sakura whispered to the blank nothing-ness that felt so lonely all these years. There was a sinking feeling deep in her heart. Just knowing that the love she lost so many years before would not remember all the times they shared together nor the confessions made by both of them.  
  
Sakura sighed and got up from the bed she had once so happily bounced on when she realized her true feelings for Syaoran the day after he had confessed his true feelings for her, but only to find that it was almost too late to tell him and to give him the teddy bear that took her hours in the night to make. As she turned off the light and climbed into bed, she thought of her brother ;who was now in America for his job, that saved that day by driving her in his motorcycle to the airport just in time. How grateful she was, but if only she did not have the feeling that Syaoran forgot her... Then she would truly be happy, but she knew, She could just feel it. He forgot her.  
  
A single tear slid down her cheek as she closed her eyes for the rest she deserved for that long tiring day of worrying about the day that lay ahead of her; the arrival of the boy she had loved and cared for for so long.  
  
............................................................................ ...................................................................  
  
Fifteen year old Syaoran angrily punched the huge red punching bag that dangled ahead of him. Why did he have such a deep feeling that he had to return to Japan all of a sudden? Was it really that important?  
  
"Argh!!! I can't stand this!" Syaoran yelled as his auburn hair shone brightly in the sun.[oooh just like Sakura's ]  
  
As he returned from his training to his home he all of a sudden decided. He would go to Japan. Whatever it was, he couldn't let go of it. Every time he turned his back to the tugging pain in his heart it would come back tearing his heart apart even more than the first time. He had left something important in Japan when he left... He just didn't know what it was.  
  
A respectful bow was made from the boy as he spoke," Mother... I've decided to go back to Japan... My training has been successful and I think that everything is complete and also, there is something I must finish in Japan."  
  
Syaoran looked pleadingly to his glaring mother's eyes as they softened. She, with her magical powers and experienced eyes knew that the thing that had to be finished was to go back to Sakura. But she knew something else too. That Syaoran did not remember her at all.  
  
" Tell me, do you recognize a name? Sakura?" His mother slowly asked him, trying to get Sakura's name through his head.  
  
Syaoran stared blankly at his mother. He had never seen this side of her before... Kind and caring... What was the matter with her today?  
  
"Never mind. Just go. I'm sure you'll remember if you go there." She snapped coldly and scraped her chair against the hard wood floor as she got up to leave.  
  
"Talk about mood-swings..." Syaoran thought as he got up to leave.  
  
The boy pushed back his hair and began to pack his things for his departure from the home he had lived in for five years. And once again, the stabbing pain hit his heart as he thought about Japan. He saw a face... "Who is she? Why is she doing this to me?" He thought. And while he saw the smiling face of a beautiful girl, he felt like he was becoming little again, like the times when he was in Japan. Collecting something... with the help of that smiling girl...  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
**Well, there you go. How'd you like the first chapter? Remember to R&R! Oh and I thought that I'd hate writing fanfics but I'm finding that I'm liking it a lot. I'll try not to get bored with it. I'll update if I think people are actually reading my fic. Thanks, until next time! Ja ne!**


	2. The Arrival

**That Girl Who Won't Fade From My Mind A story made by Day After Tomorrow  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura though I wish I did.  
  
Key:  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: = flashback  
  
..................................................................................................................... = scene change  
  
[ ] = boring author notes made by yours truly  
  
Yay!! I have decide to continue my fic due to my reviewers! Thanks sooooo much for keeping my spirits up and encouraging me.  
  
If I make any spelling mistakes or anything like that, please tell me! Thanks, Don't 4get to R&R!  
**  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Syaoran stared at the airport he had just landed on. He felt a strange feeling. Like something important happened here a long time ago. But he quickly brushed it aside and walked to the exit.

..........................................................................................................................................

A boiling pot was being stirred at Syaoran's cousin's house. Meiling, the girl who had fell in love with her cousin when she was just six, prepared some soup for the home coming of the only boy she ever loved.  
  
As she remembered the times her blood boiled every time she saw Syaoran blush when Sakura was around, a smile drew across her face. She was happy that Syaoran found a girl to love even though it wasn't her. She was understanding and kept her promise. They were officially un-engaged. And she, after one long year finally accepted that and moved on.  
  
When she thought about it, she really did think that Syaoran and Sakura made a good couple. She laughed at the times her and Tomoyo would try to pair them up to try to get Sakura to tell her feelings to him. They were successful and Sakura and Syaoran were finally together until he had to leave for training...  
  
Meiling who at first appeared to be cold hearted and hated Sakura actually grew quite fond of her. She hated to admit it but she missed the bubbly laughter of her before Syaoran left.  
  
"But I'll get to hear that laugh again today!" Meiling thought. "Syaoran and Sakura will finally get reunited again."  
  
She withdrew the letter that Syaoran wrote her from her apron.  
  
Meiling, I'm coming back tomorrow. There is something I have to do. I'm staying at your place if that's ok. Thanks alot.  
  
The purple eyes shined as she thought of the happiness that he would bring to Sakura today. [Is Meiling's eyes purple?! Or black... I don't remember =P]

..........................................................................................................................................

Syaoran approached the welcoming wooden door and knocked quietly. The door swung open and was replaced with his grinning cousin.  
  
"I can't believe your back!" Meiling screamed. "You actually came back on the day you said you would. I can't believe you remembered this exact day!"  
  
Syaoran stared blankly at the screaming girl. "I said I would come back today? I only told you in the letter though... What are you talking about?"  
  
Silence picked up in the room and was broken by Meiling. But this time it wasn't a happy scream. It was confused voice and had a hint of sadness. "You don't remember? You promised Sakura that today was the day you would come back to Japan. Remember...?"  
  
"Sakura?" Syaoran thought. "That sounds so familiar..."  
  
"Who's Sakura...?" The confused boy asked.  
  
Meiling dropped the wooden spoon she was holding to stir the soup. "What do you mean who's Sakura?!" She yelled. Her voice softened."You don't remember her?"  
  
"Sakura... Wasn't that the name mother asked me about too?" Syaoran thought.  
  
He shook his head. "Why is everyone talking about this Sakura? I don't know her okay!?" He was getting frustrated. Why did everyone have to keep bringing her up, who ever she was. Then it hit him. The stabbing pain. It was back.  
  
He heard voices... A laugh... From a girl... He fought to find out who she was. She sounded so kind. Why couldn't he see her? Why couldn't he grasp her? Why was she so far away?  
  
Meiling shook the boy who was gazing at the air like he was dreaming. As Syaoran came back to reality and looked at the concerned eyes that stared at him he felt guilty. He remembered that she had once loved him and was engaged to her but he cancelled the engagement... But why?  
  
"Why did I cancel our engagement? The deal was that only if I found some one else I loved the engagement would be off." Syaoran thought as he stared into the sky.  
  
He sat down on the porch of his cousin's house. "Meiling..." Syaoran asked wearily still looking at the sea of blue, "Why did I cancel our engagement?"  
  
Meiling was stricken. "I can't believe you don't remember... All those years. I can't believe you!" Her black hair swung as she turned and ran out of the house leaving Syaoran to stare confusedly at her running body. He slowly brang his luggage into the house wondering if he should stay here or not. He had no where else to go

.............................................................................................................................................  
  
She couldn't believe it. He didn't remember Sakura... He broke her heart for someone he now didn't even remember. Although she was over him right now he still did not have the right to do that.  
  
Meiling had finally accepted Sakura as a friend and her own cousin was going to break her heart like he did to her. Meiling sat on the park bench and cried for Sakura. She knew what having your heart broken felt like and she did not want her friend to feel that pain.  
  
..........................................................................................................................................  
  
Sakura awoke with a tear stained face. As she realized what day it was she sat up arubtly. "I can't handle today. I can't handle my family. They all know what today is. They all think that today will be such a happy day. I have to escape, I don't want to see anyone..."  
  
Sakura dressed as quickly as she could and slipped quietly out of the house and started to run as if she was running away from life, from her family, from love...  
  
..........................................................................................................................................  
  
Syaoran put the last of his luggage in the guest room and arose.  
  
"I should go find Meiling." He thought and headed out the door that his cousin ran out from.  
  
He ran and ran and because of his hurry, as he turned a corner he bumped into a crying girl.  
  
"I'm so sorry! I didn't see you. I'm so sorry." Syaoran fumbled with his words. This girl. She seemed so familiar. Like he knew her from somewhere before.  
  
"Syaoran?" She asked quietly as she gazed up to his eyes that were staring right back at her. "Is that you?" Tears rolled down her cheek even more. "You don't remember me do you?"  
  
The boy stared at the crying girl. She looked so innocent, just like a little girl crying but only she wasn't little. He invisioned a little girl and replaced her face with that one. Why did the little girl face look so familiar? As the little girl asked if he remembered her he felt like he did and he wanted to say yes but he didn't instead the boy turned little just like her and unaware what he was saying said, "I remember... a teddy bear... in an airport..."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**So how'd you guys like the second chapter? It took me a lot to make a second chapter and I would like to thank my reviewers again. If it wasn't for them I don't think I'd ever finish another chapter. Thanks a bunch!**


	3. The Forgotten Face&a New Love in Blossom

**That Girl Who Won't Fade From My Mind A story made by Day After Tomorrow  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura though I wish I did.  
  
Key:  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: = flashback  
  
...................................................................................................................... = scene change  
  
[ ] = boring author notes made by yours truly  
  
Yay!! I have decide to continue my fic due to my reviewers! Thanks sooooo much for keeping my spirits up and encouraging me.  
  
If I make any spelling mistakes or anything like that, please tell me! Thanks, Don't 4get to R&R!  
**  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
_"I remember... a teddy bear... in an airport..." --Syaoran_ (Previous chapter)  
  
"You remember the teddy bear but not me right?" Tears started to roll down the little girl's face once more. When the boy didn't answer she came to the conclusion, "I'm right aren't I..." she said dully.  
  
Sakura spun around with a mixture of feelings and ran straight ahead with no idea of where she was going.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Tomoyo watched silently as a girl sat on a bench sobbing. Her shoulders heaving up and down from the sorrow she was letting out. Finally, she approached the teary-eyed girl.  
  
"Meiling!" Tomoyo exclaimed. "Why are you crying...?"  
  
Meiling's tears continued to fall uncontrollably and after a long hour [Yes kinda dramatic but someone can cry for an hour can't they?] the sobbing subsided and she brushed her black hair back and told Tomoyo everything.  
  
Tomoyo sat quietly listening to Meiling. She saw the sadness that was molded on her face and her heart began throbbing. Her face... it could make anyone feel bad when she got sad.  
  
"I always knew that one day Meiling would one day become good friends with Sakura but I never knew that she would care for her so much like I do..." Tomoyo thought as she continued to listen as the black haired girl struggled to keep her crying controlled.  
  
After the long story finally ended a silence lingered in the air between them. Then Tomoyo got up abruptly and hugged Meiling who began to cry again.  
  
"Tomoyo's such a good listener..." She thought as she felt Tomoyo's arms reach around her.  
  
"I've never met anyone so observant..." She blushed and buried the thought deep in her mind along with all the troubles she pushed back there in the times of sorrow.  
  
Shining purple hair flew back as Tomoyo released Meiling from her hug and gave her a big smile. Meiling's face lightened and she couldn't help but notice that she looked like an angel in the light when she smiled like that.  
  
"We're going to bring them together again okay? We're not wasting that hard work we put when we tried to get them together all those years back!"  
  
Tomoyo's head began to wander, "We're so alike... Me and Meiling. We both loved and lost..." Tomoyo smiled and said, "I'm glad we became friends." and then thought, "But now it's the same feeling that I had with Sakura from those days. I want to be more than friends..." Only she didn't know that the girl she was staring at felt the same way.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sakura cried and cried in her pillow and flipped it on the other side when her tears soaked the other.  
  
_The phone rang..._  
  
"Is it Syaoran? No it can't be... He doesn't remember me!" Thinking of this, Sakura sobbed even harder.  
  
Finally she got up and picked up the phone. Trying to control her voice she quietly answered.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Sakura...The erase card... Some evil is controlling it... that's why I'm...!" A gruff voice spoke into the phone as if it was tough to speak.  
  
"Who are you?" She asked her voice wavering.  
  
"I'm..." He didn't finish but all of a sudden changed the subject like he forgot the whole conversation, "Who are you? Why did I call you anyway? What's going on with me!?"  
  
_Click_  
  
Suddenly it occurred to her... It was Syaoran... What did he mean by the erase card was controlled by something evil? Why did he even remember the Clow Cards and not her?![She's so dense '] She was the one who captured the erase! Well maybe with his help too...  
  
Sakura flung herself on her bed and stared at her wall.  
  
"Why didn't he wait for me...?"  
  
She stood up and with trembling hands picked up a teddy-bear from her desk. Her slender hands stroked it gently.  
  
"Syaoran..." She whispered to the bear. "That was your name... A symbol that concluded we would always return each others love... Maybe that isn't always true..." she looked to her desk again and saw "the Hope" "There's no hope any more..." the thought lingered in her mind. "He already forgot me..."  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
**So I hope you liked the third chapter! As you can see, I've decided to put another couple in!! I noticed that no one put's a Tomoyo/Meiling relationship in there story so I'm going to be original and start one! I just hope people will like it! Once you get use to gay/lez couple's it's actually pretty cute so don't be so closed minded everybody! (Like I was at first ' Hehe) And yes it's kinda odd how I'm not updating and yet it's summer hay? Well I can't really say I'm busy... wait let's go with that! Yes yes, I'm extremely busy so I'm sorry!! Hehe. Anywho, this is pointless to say, but just for laughs I want my friend Jacqueline to know that when I wrote "Sakura spun around with a mixture of feelings and ran straight ahead with no idea of where she was going." I had the sudden urge to say "Sakura spun around with a mixture of feelings and ran away to the sun." Lmao!! Hee heee... Wow.. I really do belong in a looney bin... Okay okay, off topic. Until my next update (Which is soon I hope ') Ja ne!**


End file.
